Lady Marmelade
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Quand deux auteurs de fanfiction plus ou moins louche passe un week-end ensemble sans avoir grand chose à faire d'autre que d'écouter de la musique douteuse, il peut se passer des choses étranges... Sortez-vous tout de suite cette idée de la tête bande de pervers !


Résumé : Quand deux auteurs de fanfiction plus ou moins louches passent un week-end ensemble sans avoir grand chose à faire il peut se passer des choses étranges... Sortez-vous tout de suite cette idée de la tête bande de pervers !

Auteurs : Lulu Murdoc (qui signe L²) & Mademoiselle Rogue (qui signe Alice)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à l'univers « d'Harry Potter » créé par J.K. Rolling.

La chanson que vous allez voir apparaître parmi ces lignes a été faite par ces demoiselles du « Moulin Rouge »

De toute façon aucune de nous n'a gagné d'argent avec cette fanfiction.

* * *

Hermione Granger s'était endormie, la veille, dans la salle sur demande où elle avait travaillé jusqu'à tard le soir. La jeune femme se réveilla à moitié allongée sur l'un des bras du canapé, le corps tout endolori, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle se levait, Hermione entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. A peine se fut-elle retournée que deux personnes lui sautèrent au cou.

- HERMIONE ! lui crièrent ses deux amis.

- Du calme tout les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bon anniversaire Mione ! s'exclama Ron.

- Félicitation ! Whaou 18 ans ! C'est génial !

- Merci les garçons, remercia Hermione.

Les deux garçons lui tendirent un cadeau chacun. La brune les remercia, prit les cadeaux et les ouvrit. Harry lui avait offert un foulard en soie noir rayé de quelques fils dorés. Quand à Ron il lui avait offert un livre sur les contres sorts de magie noire. La jeune femme alla les enlacer pour les remercier. Les trois amis sortirent de la salle pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

A peine assis, les hiboux arrivèrent pour apporter le courrier. Un des oiseaux nocturnes lâcha un colis dans l'assiette de la seule fille du trio. Hermione l'ouvrit et découvrit un CD dans la boîte. La Griffondor reconnut très vite la la pochette de l'album qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. Elle sourit en voyant le titre. La sorcière termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner et retourna du côté de la salle sur demande -où elle avait élu domicile- pour aller écouter le CD qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Arrivée devant le mur, la jeune femme se concentra sur l'idée de faire apparaître une pièce où elle pourrait écouter son single. Lorsque la porte apparue, elle eut un léger sourire et entra. Son sourire s'étira en apercevant le décor de la pièce qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

Les lieux étaient décorés avec des couleurs sombres. On pouvait y trouver un canapé bordeaux en face d'une table en verre. Un peu plus loin se dressait un lit à deux places et aux draps noirs lamés d'or. Une chaîne hi-fi avait été appuyée contre l'un des murs.

Elle se dirigea vers cet objet et inséra le disque dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Elle appuya sur le bouton « play » et commença à bouger les hanches dès les premières notes.

_« Where's all my soul sisters?_  
_Let me hear ya flow sisters_  
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister,_  
_Flow sister_  
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_  
_He met Marmalade_  
_Down in old Moulin Rouge_  
_Strutting her stuff on the street_  
_She said, 'Hello, hey Joe_  
_You wanna give it a go?' Oh!_  
_Getcha getcha ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_  
_Getcha getcha ya ya here (here oh)_  
_Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh yeah)_  
_Creole lady Marmalade (ohh)_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (oh oh)_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_  
_On her black satin sheets_  
_Is where he started to freak, yeah_  
_Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da yeah)_  
_Getcha getcha ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_  
_Mocha chocolatta ya ya (yeah, yeah)_  
_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)_  
_Yeah, yeah, ah_  
_They come 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours';_  
_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_  
_I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari_  
_Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes_  
_Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_  
_Hey sisters, soul sisters_  
_Betta get that dough sisters_  
_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_  
_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_  
_We wanna getcha getcha ya ya (come on)_  
_Mocha chocolatta (what?)_  
_Creole lady Marmalade_  
_One more time, come on now_  
_Marmalade (ooh)_  
_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_  
_Marmalade (no ohh)_  
_Hey, hey, hey!_  
_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_  
_Color of cafe au lait, alright_  
_Made the savage beast inside_  
_Roar until he cried_  
_More, more..._  
_More!_  
_Now he's back home doing nine to five_  
_Nine to five!_  
_Living a gray flannel life_  
_But when he turns over to sleep, memories creep_  
_More, more..._  
_More!_  
_Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da)_  
_Getcha getcha ya ya here (ohh)_  
_Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh)_  
_Creole lady Marmalade_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_All my sisters, yeah_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)_  
_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ohh)_  
_Come on, uh_  
_Christina!_  
_Oh Ladayeay - ohh!_  
_Pink!_  
_Lady Marmalade!_  
_Lil' Kim!_  
_Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!_  
_Mya!_  
_Oh oh ohh!_  
_Rockwilder baby!_  
_Lady!_  
_Moulin Rouge!_  
_Ah-ooh!_  
_Misdemeanor here!_  
_Creole lady Marmalade, ooh yes-ah! »_

À la fin de la chanson, elle entendit des applaudissements dans son dos. Hermione se retourna vivement et aperçut son professeur de potion, un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres.

- Allez-y, continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, proposa Rogue amusé.

- VOUS N'ÊTES PAS GÊNE ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda t-elle avec les joues écarlates.

- Je voulais me divertir. J'ai l'impression que j'ai trouvé le bon endroit.

Le voyant s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme descendit du lit sur lequel elle était montée pendant sa danse pour faire face à son professeur. Soudainement, une idée légèrement perverse lui traversa l'esprit.

Alors, Hermione se colla contre le brun en posant ses mains sur son torse. Elle leva la tête pour planter ses yeux noisette dans ceux onyx de l'homme.

- Et si nous suivions les conseilles de cette chanson, demanda t-elle langoureusement.

La jeune femme alla placer sa main dans les cheveux de jais du beau ténébreux. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Le professeur posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et la repoussa contre l'une des colonnes du lit à baldaquin. Les visages des deux êtres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlaient.

- Puis-je vous rappeler que je suis votre prof...

Rogue ne put finir sa phrase car la brunette venait de fondre sur les lèvres fines de l'homme pour le faire taire. Severus répondit au baiser fiévreux de son élève. Il sentit la main d'Hermione, qui était quelques secondes auparavant sur son torse, descendre vers la ceinture du pantalon noir du brun, mais il en décida autrement.

Severus attrapa les mains de la jeune femme pour lui bloquer les bras au dessus de la tête. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser à bout de souffle et le professeur commença à faire courir ses lèvres dans le cou de son étudiante. Cette dernière entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper de doux gémissements.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette homme allait accepter. Hermione eut un léger sursaut quand elle sentit la langue de Rogue se promener sur ses épaules nues. Severus, qui tenait de ses deux mains les poignets de la jeune femme hors d'atteinte, lâcha l'un des bras pour poser ses paumes chaudes sur les cuisses frissonnantes de la brunette. Les doigts fins découvraient les courbes gracieuses de son élève. Les jambes d'Hermione tremblaient violemment, elles n'arrivaient plus à la soutenir, elle tomba alors allongée sur le lit.

- Tu es tellement sensible, susurra t-il à quelques centimètres du visage de sa belle.

La femme rougit, l'homme sourit. Elle était absolument adorable avec ses joues rouges, sa bouche entrouverte et ses cheveux en bataille... Il voulait en voir plus !

Le brun commença à déboutonner le chemisier de son élève laissant ainsi apparaître de la dentelle rouge. Hermione donna alors un coup de reins pour pouvoir se retrouver à cheval sur le bas ventre de son professeur. La brunette se débarrassa de sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à celle du sorcier. Une fois le vêtement retiré, elle laissa ses doigts survoler le torse blanc. La jeune sorcière finit par remplacer ses mains par ses lèvres brûlantes de désir en insistant sur les zones qu'elle savait plus sensibles.

L'homme posa ses mains froides dans le dos de la jeune femme, cette dernière frissonna à ce contact. Il remonta doucement jusqu'au soutient-gorge d'Hermione essayant de dégrafer celui-ci. La Griffondor se redressa brutalement, puis lança un regard noir à l'homme qu'elle dominait.

- Tu veux contrôler ? Très bien, je te laisse faire, dit-il avec un sourire langoureux.

La brunette lui rendit son sourire et reprit là où elle en était. Elle posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Severus, la déboucla et la retira d'un geste vif. Puis, elle retira le jean noir de l'homme comme par magie, laissant son professeur en boxer sombre.

La brune se redressa lentement et descendit du lit pour finir de se déshabiller. Elle commença par baisser sa jupe d'écolière puis elle retira ses sous-vêtements de dentelle rouge. Une fois complètement nue, la sorcière se remit à califourchon sur l'homme. Celui-ci n'était pas resté totalement insensible face au strip-tease de son élève, la jeune femme pouvait sentir une bosse contre son entre-jambe. Hermione commença un mouvement de hanche pour augmenter le désir du brun.

Severus eut un sursaut quand il sentit une main se faufiler dans son boxer. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de la brunette qui lui lançait un regard coquin, en retour, Rogue laissa échapper un sourire qui fit fondre son élève. Elle retira sa main de sous l'étoffe noire et embrassa son professeur de potion. Ce baiser était féroce, fougueux, fiévreux... Alors que leurs lèvres dansaient les unes contre les autres, la jeune sorcière retira par magie le dernier rempart entre elle et cet homme.

Ce baiser passionné cessa quand Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Severus venait de glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son entre-jambe. A ce moment là, l'homme remarqua quelque chose.

- Tu es toujours vierge ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda t-elle en retour, les joues écarlates.

- Je ne suis pas totalement ignorant. Même dans ce domaine tu veux faire ta miss-je-sais-tout ?

La jeune femme le frappa à l'épaule et prit une mine boudeuse. Avec un sourire malicieux, l'homme donna à son tour un coup de reins pour se retrouver sur elle. Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose qu'on ne trouve pas dans les livres, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Severus venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sorcière sentit la langue fiévreuse de son amant se faufiler dans sa bouche.

Les mains froides de l'un caressaient le corps bouillonnant de l'autre.

La brunette tremblait de désir sous son professeur. Rogue quitta les lèvres de la sorcière pour s'attaquer au cou puis aux seins de la jeune femme. Il resta un instant à cet endroit jusqu'à les sentir durcir avec délectation. Il continua sa décente, embrassant sommairement le ventre de sa belle, laissant sa langue explorer l'intérieur de son nombril.

Le maître des potions embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis l'intimité de la sorcière. A ce contact, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement aigu. Elle entrouvrit un peu plus les cuisses comme pour autoriser cet homme à aller plus loin, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. La brunette se tortillait de plaisir sous cette douce torture. Elle gémissait, ondulait, tremblait... Ses yeux étaient complètement fermés. Ses muscles étaient contractés. Son corps tendu comme un arc.

Alors que Severus la sentait proche du point de non-retour, il s'écarta arrachant une exclamation de surprise à Hermione. L'homme alla chercher la bouche de la jeune femme et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour pouvoir la contempler. Le professeur regardait son élève droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander son accord final. Comme réponse, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles plus fines du brun.

Severus écarta les cuisses blanches et fines d'Hermione, puis se positionna à l'entrée du vagin de la femme et tout contre ses lèvres, il la pénétra d'un coup de rein d'une douceur incroyable. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la sorcière commence à bouger les hanches pour le faire réagir. Rogue commença à faire des vas-et-viens en elle. Petit à petit, il accéléra ces derniers faisant augmenter les gémissements de la brune.

Jusqu'au moment où elle se contracta, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos l'homme tout en hurlant le nom de son amant pendant qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. N'en pouvant plus à son tour, il jouit en elle. Les deux sorciers restèrent un instant sans bouger, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. L'homme se laissa rouler sur le côté avec la jeune femme dans les bras.

- C'est beaucoup mieux que dans les bouquins, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

* * *

Signé : L² & Alice


End file.
